FP - July, 2401
This page chronicles posts #13881-14000 and spans the time of July 1st to July 31st of the year 2401. *FP - June, 2401 *FP - August, 2401 Earth Plots First Week Enjoying their time with Jolon, KATAL T’KASSUS and CHIARO DHOW are able to bond with the baby, but Chiaro wants more, in marriage and children. Katal agrees to marry him when she is five months pregnant with another baby. Second Week Upset about her mothers confession, RAJA BASHIR contacts VIDIAL TARLICA and questions why she would do such a thing. Vidial keeps saying that she is in love with Greenwood and doesn’t regret her decision. CATHSACH UNA is back in his own time to get his things and say goodbye. He visits with MYLEE MAWIKIZI-UNA and tells her of his plans to stay in the past, which she finds greatly upsetting. In the future again, ILIAS AL-KHALID is exploring around when he sees a woman from his visions and realizes that she is ELLIANA DHAJA. Shocked, he approaches and gets to know her, asking to hang out more. CATHASACH is upset about his conversation with Mylee and speaks with past KATAL UNA about her coming to the future but she refuses and he plans on still going back to the past. Third Week Babysitting, HIROSAM MUNROE is upset when CHRISTOPHER calls en route to Trill. He cusses the man out only for BARBARA MUNROE to overhear. Upon pressing further, she discovers that Hirosam lost his virginity to Rouge. Arriving to pick up his family, JACOB K’RRA and GWEN DAMAR on in Los Angeles to meet the K’rra’s. Gwen enjoys them, especially Hillary who is happy-go-lucky. Fourth Week About to head out for bounty hunting, ABBOTT THAY has lunch with HEIDI THAY and they bring up Greenwood, to which Heidi admits to having had an emotional affair where some things happened but not sex. ILIAS AL-KHALID is about to head home and spends one more evening with ELLIANA DHAJA and tells her that he was sent by the Prophets and is from the future. She reads his mind and they kiss, her giving permission to date her past self. Moving complete, ASHLEY MOSS and BRYCE WREN have a new apartment together and a new cat named Andy. She encourages Bryce to start writing a book to keep busy. Settling into the Belize home, MAXLY ELBRUNNE gets her first visit from TUCKER DORR who brings her gifts and offers to stay with her no matter what, allowing them to bond. TUCKER then goes to ANDRUS ELBRUNNE and asks if he can stay over sometimes as per Maxly request. It is granted but not until some tough questions were answered. CORD DAVENPORT is enjoying his life as the man of the house and speaks with JASMINE DORR about her father, as well as having another baby after marrying. Cardassia Plots First Week Finally back in the right time AARIX DAMAR is there with GWENI DAMAR and CORAT DAMAR to tell the family he is safe. The first to see him include GWEN DAMAR, JACOB K’RRA and VASTI DAMAR and they are able to plan a big party to welcome him back. At the party LANA BERN is there and so is CELAR BERN with MARA BERN (KALISA KUSSEK) who is introduced to Aarix. The boy also finds out about Kegen going away and about Yorkin from ANI DAMAR who interrupts CORAT DAMAR JR. and LENAYA DAMAR who is almost about to have her babies. Soon enough, ZETERI DAMAR arrives and the couple have a touching reunion. ZETERI and AARIX go back to their apartment and she tells him some more about Yorkin but then the couple are intimate and Zeteri notices some little changes in her husband. KEGEN DAMAR arrives to Cardassia with NATIME DAMAR and their kids. GWENI is there to visit them but they are just reminded of why they left. CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD is on Prime and shocked when he hears the conference from Vidial. ANNA-ALEENA THAY comes to speak to him and he explains his side. ANNA then goes to THAY-KORAN JATAR and tells him to go to Bajor and look into things. CHRISTOPHER then has to seek out LALI GREENWOOD who is very upset at Vidial for this and the embarrassment to their family, but they managed to stick together. Second Week At the recovery center, YORKIN DAMAR is told by MIRIANA MALIK that he has a call. When Yorkin takes it, he realizes it is his twin AARIX DAMAR and he is overjoyed. They talk about Yorkin’s relationship with Zeteri and drugs. KEGEN DAMAR is out for a run when he comes across AFON MAKLA-DAMAR. They have an awkward but positive exchange before Kegen carries on. Deciding to offer up a press conference, CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD and LALI GREENWOOD discuss his side of the story and tell the public he was essentially raped. KEGEN decides to see his brother AARIX and talks to him about being away and how that influenced the family, but Aarix is upset that Kegen didn’t try and help. They have a fight but leave on speaking terms. Before he is set to leave, KEGEN has a get-together with CELAR BERN and they talk about family – especially children. MAYANA SAREX is out with JEVRIN VENIK at the movies when they go back to her place and then ask each other questions to get to know the other. Mayana explains her Evek connection and they decide to take it slow. Third Week Finally going to AFON MAKLA-DAMAR for the evenings, CORAT DAMAR and her talk about their baby and decide on the name Jorien Damar. From there, they get more intimate and Afon releases some of her inner animal. AARIX DAMAR gets a shock when CYDJA MUNROE and JAMES MUNROE with their kids show up at his place. Remembering his time in the mUniverse, he starts to have flashbacks, which prompts them to leave – but only after James offers his help. AARIX then has a break down and ZETERI DAMAR is there to help him, explaining she will always be there to guide him. GWENI DAMAR hopes to be friends with AFON and brings her pan (pizza) to have some girl time and they talk about Corat and the babies. LENAYA DAMAR goes into labour and CORAT DAMAR, JR. calls BENIO SAREX to see RHYN DAMAR and CAYIN DAMAR born July 20, 2401. Now on the planet, ZAHIR and LAUREN go out to Stars only to have Lauren run into NOAH ALMIN. She has a freak out and Noah is arrested. MAYANA SAREX is there to help as much as she can but is shocked at the situation. ZAHIR brings LAUREN back to the hotel and comforts her as much as he is able, promising justice. JAMES MUNROE is there for NOAH’s appointed archon and attempts to do his best to represent the boy. In the morning, JAMES explains the misunderstanding to ZAHIR and all charges against Almin are dropped – the Admiral sympathizing some with the boys issues. Fourth Week Becoming more cooperative, YORKIN DAMAR and MIRIANA MALIK are able to have a conversation before she takes him to his bedroom. He then hallucinates that she is becoming a dominatrix and snaps out of it only to realize it wasn’t real. A couple days later, YORKIN is still confused about reality and comes onto MIRIANA strong but is rejected. She almost tells on him until he reveals the hallucinations and they talk about it. Bajor Plots First Week Arriving to the planet from a trip to Betazed, ZAHIR AL-KHALID is confronted by LAUREN UNA who explains to him that she wants to quit. He gets upset and finally allows the grief to get to him about his late wife. Lauren comforts him and one thing leads to another and the couple go to Lauren’s room and have sex. In the morning, ZAHIR apologizes for putting LAUREN in this position since neither of them are ready for commitment just yet. VIDIAL TARLICA has a press conference about her new club, but one thing leads to another and she lets information slip about her affair with Greenwood. Second Week On Bajor, THAY-KORAN JATAR is there to sniff out the details of the Vidial story. He goes to ZAHIR AL-KHALID to get some high up ties to information he needs and then runs into LAUREN UNA at the al-Khalid residence. LAUREN then has a girlfriend day out with KATRIONA WOLFE and talks about her new sexual relationship with Zahir. Kat reminds her to realize how many open doors she could have with a man of that rank. Third Week Keeping with her duties as nanny, LAUREN UNA takes her friends advice to heart and makes an active decision to pursue ZAHIR AL-KHALID, a decision which involves her getting into some skimpy lingerie! CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD sends a communication to ZAHIR and asks him to go to Cardassia for him to finish up some proposed business deals should be become president – Zahir agrees. Getting down to business, ZAHIR calls his relatives on Earth and they agree to look after the children and the Admiral invites LAUREN to come to Prime with him. THAY-KORAN JATAR finally has his interview with VIDIAL TARCLIA. Things go okay until the end when he starts asking pestering questions. He later writes an article exposing what he knows about Madame Rouge and La’flen. Having been trying for another baby, NERYS LIU confesses to HAYDEN LIU she is pregnant with a boy. Fourth Week Back on Bajor, ZAHIR AL-KHALID and LAUREN UNA are back from his business on Cardassia. He wants to make things up to her because of Noah and offers to take her out to a public dinner. When they get back, LAUREN talks to ZAHIR about them, explaining there is no love and more in it for her than him but they agree to stay in a relationship of sorts. Vulcan Plots First Week Having come to the decision, ANDRUS ELBRUNNE and VYLIN ELBRUNNE talk about having to let MAXLY ELBRUNNE go and taking her off life support. They make plans to do so after people have had the chance of saying goodbye and the funeral for the next week. VYLIN has to tell SAMANTHA THAY and MORGAN ELBRUNNE about their decision but only gets the brunt of it from Sam who thinks there is more they could do. TUCKER DORR is on Vulcan after his medical attention for burns is over. He speaks to ANDRUS and offers to have his mothers nanite technology looked into. NARYANNA DORR looks over Maxly and explains to VYLIN and ANDRUS that her treatment will be able to help her, it is just a matter of time. Second Week Several days after her surgery, MAXLY ELBRUNNE is able to wake up, but cannot vocalize her needs. She uses her Betazoid abilities to speak with her parents ANDRUS ELRBUNNE and VYLIN ELBRUNNE who are over joyed she is awake. With more pressure off their shoulders, VYLIN has her breakdown, feeling responsible for everything but ANDRUS reassures her otherwise. SAMANTHA THAY calls home to ABBOTT THAY and talks to him about Maxly waking up and how she isn’t so sure she likes all the attention Maxly is getting. Third Week Preparing to leave the planet, MXLY ELBRUNNE is now with her family, though in a wheelchair. She has to wear diapers and when VYLIN ELBRUNNE has to change the first one, it is an embarrassing event for the younger girl. Sometime later, MAXLY hopes to be a bit independent and goes to get a sweater but falls out of bed. MORGAN ELBRUNNE is there but isn’t able to lift her up and VYLIN comes in, both apologizing to the other for everything that’s happened. USS Valiant Plots First Week En route home, KENNEDY FROBISHER and KELVIN DAVENPORT have the night shift when they get a signal from a Federation ship. Admrial K’haan is there and speaks with PATRICK REESE about finding them, taking the Valiant crew on board to rescue them. USS Odyssey Plots First Week Now safe and sound on the Odyssey, KENNEDY is feeling a lot better and safer. Telling this to INDIRA FROBISHER just makes her realize how much work her husband still has to do when it comes to getting over his anxieties. With time to relax, KENNEDY speaks with REESE about the Frobisher’s having children on the ship but Reese is hesitant to bend rules, even for his friends. Hoping to relax, KENNEDY goes to the holodeck and finds out about EMILY ALDAN’s holoaddiction to a character who looks very much like him. He is understanding but explains he will have to tell the counsellor. KENNEDY calls SIDNEY PIPER and explains the situation and given advice on how to help his friend. Second Week Discussing their future, KENNEDY FROBISHER explains that he likes the name Cedric for a child but INDIRA FROBISHER explains it is more than likely they will only ever have females. Admiral K’haan is acting suspicious to PATRICK REESE and the man begins to think the Andorian was replaced by a Changeling – especially when the Admiral wants to execute the Vorta. Fourth Week Worried about a Changling, PATRICK REESE seeks out KENNEDY FROBISHER and shares his concerns. While skeptical at first, Kennedy’s paranoia gets the better of him and he begins to believe his Captain. KENNEDY takes this to INDIRA FROBISHER who is worried about the implications of what her husband brings her. Admiral K’haan visits with ZELIA and informs her she is no longer permitted to be in quarters and will be in a cell awaiting execution. He heavily implies he is a Founder. As time goes on KENNEDY gets more paranoid, thinking INDIRA could be a Founder and pinches her to see, allowing his weaknesses to show through. EMILY ALDAN has gone a step further and made a mobile emitter to get CEDRIC DIGGORY out of the holodeck and in living with her! Trill Plots Third Week On Trill, CHRISTOPHER focuses on LALI GREENWOOD and surprises her with a nice anniversary present and they are intimate, getting her pregnant with her third child. Arriving to the planet after his article was released, JATAR is happy to be back with his wife ANNA-ALEENA THAY and to discuss the campaign from there. Fourth Week Getting into the Trill week, LALI GREENWOOD is still upset at JERRA LA’FLEN and confronts him. They start bantering with insults but she uses her abilities to make him gobble whenever someone says his name and he has her arrested. CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD is there to pick LALI out of the brig but tells her that because of the scope of this she needs to go to Earth for awhile and she sadly agrees. ANNA-ALEENA THAY gets a communication from CATHASACH before he leaves for the past. He isn’t able to speak to Jatar but talks to Anna about Mylee, the elections and Trill. Psi Epsillon Plots Fourth Week Exploring JACOB K’RRA’S home world, GWEN DAMAR is happy to learn some boogy boarding from HILLARY K’RRA and DELOR K’RRA. Her and Jacob flirt but it is hard for the family to really understand it. Backposts First Week June 4th week: At the elections gala, ANNA-ALEENA THAY is surprised to run into LAUREN who is there to talk with her about things and invited as an Admiral’s date. When Lauren leaves, DENORIAN THAY surprises his daughter and they are able to make amends while dancing. #07 July, 2401 #07 July, 2401 #07 July, 2401